equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Empire
Lore Before the Darkness Their origins unknown, the prosperous Crystal Ponies inhabited the lands of the Crystal Empire. Primarily Earth Ponies, these unique ponies sparkle and refract the magical lights of the crystals that abound in their lands. Everything changed when the shadowy Umbrum attacked: They burned their crystal homes and crushed their hopes. However, a pony named Amore, who had always been full of love, discovered the Crystal Heart, a crystal gem of immense magical power. She projected her positive energy into it and with the power of the heart the Umbrum were banished deep beneath the Empire. Amore was crowned as the first Princess of the Empire as a reward and she became a wise and benevolent ruler. The power of the Crystal Heart kept the ponies safe and even warmed the local climate, making it more temperate and hospitable. When a dragon stole the Crystal Heart, Celestia and Luna rescued it, cementing friendly relations with the Crystal Empire. The first Crystal Faire was held to celebrate the event and became an annual festivity afterwards. The King of All Monsters The Umbrum came up with a cunning plan that would allow them to escape. They put one of them inside the body of a young pony, which allowed him to resist the Crystal Heart’s love, and sent him to the surface. The weak amnesiac colt was found by patrolling guards, lying unconscious in snow, and was brought to an orphanage. The only word he spoke was "Sombra", and so that became his name. Sombra met an eccentric and optimistic unicorn named Radiant Hope. They grew up together and became close friends, while other ponies avoided and mocked them. One day Hope took Sombra out to see the Crystal Heart. In its reflection, Hope saw that she would become a princess; Sombra saw he would become a monster. He hid this revelation from her and feared that it would become true. The two looked forward to the Crystal Faire, but when it arrived, Sombra became bed-ridden and ill. This would happen every year afterwards, and every year Radiant would remain by his side. One year the Faire almost destroyed Sombra's pony shell and let out his shadowy insides, but Hope cast a healing spell in desperation and saved his life. She gained her cutie mark and was soon invited to the Canterlot School for Gifted Unicorns. The visions were becoming true, Sombra feared. Hope would become a Princess and he would become a monster. He fled in terror to the frozen wastes, where he found a red Umbrum crystal. The crystal spoke to him and revealed his nature and his purpose: It was his duty to save his people from imprisonment.Sombra embraced his destiny and returned to the Empire. He went to the Crystal Heart and attempted to steal it, so his people would be free, but Princess Amore intervened. She tried to reason with him but revealed that she had known of Sombra's vision and his pains whenever a Faire was held, which enraged Sombra. He turned her into stone and shattered her into a thousand pieces. Hope witnessed all this and fled to Equestria. Sombra became King and tyrant of the Crystal Empire. He ruled over the crystal ponies with an iron hoof and enslaved the populace who had mocked and alienated him in his youth. He planned to release his people from their prisons, but before that plan could come to fruition, Radiant Hope had warned Celestia and Luna of his rise to power. The two Princesses arrived and banished him into the Frozen North. But in return, Sombra cursed the Crystal Empire, and it vanished with him. Hope was the only crystal pony left and she became a student of Celestia. She regretted betraying her only friend, left Equestria and traveled to the Frozen North where Sombra had gone. There, she found the same Umbrum crystal that Sombra had found, and moved to live among the Umbrum, who kept her from aging. The Return A thousand years later, in 1002 ALB, the Crystal Empire returned, and so did King Sombra. Celestia sent her faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, and the other wielders of the elements, to aid Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armour in defending the Empire. The crystal ponies had lost most of their memories and were dull, so a Crystal Faire was held to rejuvenate them and bring back their memories of the Empire. Meanwhile Sombra, in shadowy, bodiless form, attempted to assault the Crystal City. Twilight Sparkle and her dragon Spike managed to recover the Crystal Heart and used it destroy Sombra and banish him into Limbo. Spike became a hero of the Empire as a result. Princess Cadance, possibly related to Princess Amore of old, became the ruler of the Crystal Empire with her husband Shining Armour. Growth and Modernity Close ties were formed with Equestria and thanks to it the Empire was rapidly brought into the modern age. Crystal City became a center of industry while the bountiful crystal mines in the Frozen North were reopened. Work remains to be done, as the sprawling snowy plains of the Empire remain poorly populated and underdeveloped. Cadance and Shining Armour had a daughter, Flurry Heart, who was the first alicorn to be born in over a millenium. With the Crystal Heart safe and secure and with the economy booming, the future looks bright for the Empire. However, in the shadows a cult has formed, led by a mysterious unicorn mare. The cult plans to bring back the King, who could restore the Empire's independence and its former glory. It might only be a matter of time before they succeed... National Focus Starting Situation Strategies and guides of this country go in here. Threats and Opportunities Return of the King To resurrect Sombra and return him to his throne, the player must complete a chain of events and decisions. These are unlocked by the "An interesting meeting" event which will happen after the first Crystal Fair, as long as the player accepts the invitation and does not change his mind at any point (there will be numerous opportunities to turn back and cancel the event chain) . A new tab will appear in the decisions menu, where the player can slowly but surely advance the plot to bring back the rightful King of the Crystal Empire. Event options at this stage don't affect the outcome. After His Majesty returns, a civil war will launch between Sombra and Cadance. Equestria is unlikely to intervene if the war ends quickly. Afterwards, Sombra's empire will have about a year to prepare before Equestria gets an event that gives them a free puppet war goal against them. Sombra's return will also unlock a new focus tree that contains many powerful bonuses needed to survive against Celestia. (insert focus tree here) Technology Politics National spirits Leaders Alternative Leaders *'Radiant Hope' is the leader of the Crystal Empire when it is puppeted by either the Lunar Empire or the Changeling Empire. The country is named the Crystal Provinces of the Night or the Crystal Protectorate respectively. *'Princess Twilight Sparkle' is the leader of the Crystal Empire if the Royal Family is executed. *'Princess Flurry Heart' may become the leader of the Crystal Empire once she reaches maturity (~12 years) Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designers Ship Designers Aircraft Designer Materiel Designers ''' '''Industrial Concern Theorists Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. Military Military Staff Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Category:Countries